The Master of Deception
by Neokie
Summary: Finally Complete! 0.o Okay it's actually based on an anime. Don't get it confused.
1. Don't Die

The Master of Deception

"Stop! You can't go on!" The girl screamed at the warrior about her age who immediately began charging again, running after the monster fleeing the field. THe girl forced herself in the warrior's way, shoving him back with her hands, halting him to a stop.

"You have to stop please!" Blood squirted out from his wounds as she grasped at them, trying to slow the bleeding the warrior glared at her, as if waiting for her to move out of the way. The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry for all I've done...But you have now please!" the warrior fell forward, causing the girl to stagger backward and catch him, slowing his fall to the mud. Tears streamed down the girl's face, making her unsure if it was just the rain or herself.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. No one was supposed to get hurt. How did we take a wrong turn in life? I can't rewind it and try again. But I can make things better.

Three months earlier...

"I said get out!" A yell came from the bar and out flew a girl. "Ow! Hey watch where you throw jerk!" She yelled back, glaring at him. The barkeep shook his head. "once I say something you should listen to it... " The girl raised a fist at him only to let it down again. "Well if you'd let me help once in a while-- You know what nevermind I'm going!" The girl raised her hands in the air and stormed off. The barkeep rubbed the back of his head and went back behind the counter.

Pulling out a rag and shot his started cleaning the glass, drying it of water. A teen at the counter set down his glass of water. "What was that about Fokoro?" The boy asked as the barkeep sighed. "Aw she's just some kid who keeps offering to help..I don't trust her though cause she's a demon..."

The boy clenched his fist in his pocket and inhaled a sigh. "You know I'm a demon too..." The barkeep shook his head. "No Ryotuki It's just that I'm sensing some dark aura following her around..." Ryotuki shook his head and left, in pursuit of the girl. He paused at the doorway. "What's her name anyway?" He asked and the barkeep nodded. "Neokie...That's her name... "

The boy shook hs head ane exited, running a gloved hand through his dakr hair he looked around, intent on finding out if Fokoro's senses were true. He bent down on one denim covered knee and shook his head. His eyes glowed red as he lifted his head up. A hood covered most of his face which hid a scar running down his back and around his face. He searched the pathway for the girl and noticed fox ears poking out from a corner.

Neokie poked her head out and noticed Ryotuki looking at her. He bit on her lip and went behind the wall again, her heart pounding. 'What's he doing? Is he looking for me?' Neokie thought to herself as she pulled up her slevees that were outstreteched over her hands. A skirt reached down to her ankles as she wore a bandana at the left ankle. A strange way to dress most would think but she was comfortable in that which was all that mattered to her.

Neokie poked her head out and found that Ryotuki was gone. She placed a hand on her hip thoughtfully and looked around. You could never be too careful. SHe shrugged and began walking cautiously now, looking arounda nd glancing at the ground every once and then. Ryotuki found something in this girl that interested him and made him more intrigued about her.

He followed from the rooftops of the town. The girl paused for a moment and entered a small building. Ryotuki jumped down, landing on a roof of a vendor and jumped down from there, entering the building as well. He looked around and noticed Neokie sitting at a table, he approached and let out a sigh. He voice sounded abit embaressed and yet relaxed. "May I... Join you?" He asked and Neokie's ears perked up she turned toward him and nodded. "Sure." She sounded quite cheerful and abit shy at the same time though as Ryutoki sat down. 


	2. Chance Meeting

Neokie smiled at Ryotuki and pulled a strand of raven black hair behind her shoulder. Ryotuki drummed his fingers along the table as he thought of something to ask. Hours seemed to pass in both their impatience.

"So um...Why were you following me"  
Neokie finally inquired, looking down at the ground. Ryotuki nodded and gave it some thought.

"The barkeep at the bar..."

"I know his name, it's Fokoro..."

"Then I don't need to explain that much..He said something about you was wrong...A dark aura..."

"I'm part demon, what about it?"

"Now look stop interrupting for a moment, I'm a half-demon too but, Fokoro said he sensed more then that..."

"How would I know about that? My aura flows freely.."

"Then I have no more to say."

"So you're going?"

"Not without a proper introduction."

A smile crossed Ryotuki's face as he reached for Neokie's hand, a vampire smile of some sort that could send shivers down anyone's spine. He nodded and kissed her hand, causing the girl to blush and get wide-eyed.

"I'm Ryotuki, a fighter."

"And um er... I'm Neokie."

Ryotuki nodded and let go of her hand as he stood up, his boots tapped the wooden floor as he headed for the door. He would have turned the doorknob if it hadn't been for his curiousity, causing him to look back and notice something in Neokie's hand, she seemed to be fidgeting with it. He tuned back and rolled his eyes, feeling embaressed after making a dramatic exit and finding himself coming back. Darn that curiousity of his. He grabed at the item in Neokie's hand and examined it.

"H-hey! Give that back Ryotuki!"

"May I ask what it is?"

"It's just a bracelet with a locket I can't open...Why do you seem so interested?"

Neokie stood up and tried to reach for it, Ryotuki extended his free hand, holding Neokie back as he examined the locket more thoroughly. He fidgeted with it abit and then threw it back to Neokie. She caught it barely with both hands and let out a sigh of relief. Ryotuki placed his hand on the table, leaning on it as he thoght. That locket had a symbol on it that he thought he'd never see in his entire life.

A symbol that vanished with a civilization thousands of years ago. The symbol of the Moiniyoes, a tribe that Fokoro claimed he belonged to. Ryotuki denied Fokoro's claim and caught it as a lie. But further research and late night studying had proved himself wrong. Fokoro had been living for thousand's of years after living through the tragic day of their wipe-out.

Neokie tapped him on the shoulder, eyes full of curiousity. "What are you doing"  
Ryotuki shook his head and smirked. "Eh nothing."

"Hey can I call you something shorter then Ryotuki? How about Tuki or something like that.."

"Tuki?..."

"Hey don't be like that!"

Neokie pouted and bit her lip as Ryotuki laughed. "Um well...You can call me Credere..."

"Doesn't that mean to believe? A greek word?"

"Yeah, well I got to go right now, see ya later.."

Ryotuki walked out and Neokie waved. She smiled as a figure came out. The figure seemed to have a hood and crippled hands, and something was behind it, something big.

"So you've befriended the boy?"

"...Yes...Master.."

"Good, now we can concentrate of finding out if he really is of Maingryu Blood."

"...Give me two months."

"Two months to what?"

"Earn his trust..."

"You seem hesitant about me 'experimenting' on the boy."

"No I er.. He just seems still too suspicious of me."

"Fine..But two months only."

The figure disappeared and Neokie held one arm, closing her blue eyes she sighed, uncertain if she really wanted to do this. Did she even have a choice? 


	3. Need more answers

Ryotuki leaned against his chair, his arms crossed and a confused look on his face. Fokoro raised an eyebrow at him and set the soda on the table, returning to the counter with a towel over his shoulder. Ryotuki let out a sigh of frustration. He turned to Fokoro who was perched on the counter top, drying another glass. Fokoro seemed to dry glasses when he felt worried or concerned about anything. Ryotuki rolled his eyes and moved his pupils, eyeing the sole survivor of the Moiniyoes with a annoyed look. He shook his head and finally gathered the nerve to ask.

"Something bothering you Fokoro?"

"Maybe, you followed that girl right?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem that evil, infact, she had a symbol of the Moniyoes on a locket she had."

"...Really?"

"Yup,"

"Don't believe it, I searched the entire city for survivors, not a single one..."

"Maybe she just found the locket them hmm?"

"Probably, maybe she just found it..."

"I just said that..Nevermind..."

Ryotuki shrugged and turned the other way, eyeing the wall. Fokoro shook his head and continued to his glass drying. Ryotuki sighed and looked up at the ceiling. SOmething was bothering him, why couldn't he get Neokie out of his head. It was a weird feeling he had. He stood up and let out a sigh, stretching he walked to the back of the room, opening the door to the room he stayed in.

"Night Fokoro,"

"Night kid, sleep well."

Ryotuki didn't sleep well that night. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he clenched the sheets as his nightmare increased. Monsters teared at his chest, ripping it open, blood dripped onto the ground yet he felt no pain. The monsters had piercing red eyes as still he bleed to death. He breathed hard as in his dream the beasts jumped on him, eating him alive. The only other thing he heard besides his screaming was a voice calling out his name. It was like a sweet lullaby, telling him that nothing bad was actually happening. But the voice faded as he started panicing. He suddenly woke up, the sunlight peeking through the cracked corners of his window.

Sitting upright on his bed he held his head, breathing hard as he tried to understand his dream. A knock came on his door as he stood up.

"Kid? You okay? I heard some screaming... "

"Yeah, I'm fine Fokoro..."

Ryotuki let out a sigh and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt to match. He walked out of the room to find Fokoro messing with the toaster in the next room over. Fokoro eyes the machine carefully as the bread popped out, he caught it in mid air and threw it to Ryotuki who caught it and set it down on the table. He sat down as well and stared blankly ahead, wondering what his dream meant.

Neokie on the other hand, couldn't find the energy in her to sleep. She had spent the whole night thinking, she had almost cried but held her emotions in, bottle up like a knicknack. Neokie held her knees as she sat at the tabel, wondering what was going on with her. "Two months...How can I do that"  
She shook her head and buried her face into her knees.

Ryotuki finished breakfast and picked up his knapsack. "See ya later FOkoro..."

"Gonna go see Neokie?"

"What's it to you?"

"Don't get attached to her kid, you never know what she could do later on..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.."

Ryotuki slammed the door and began walking towards the building where he had followed Neokie. Little did he know that Fokoro always seemed to be right about what he said... 


	4. Another chance meeting?

Neokie quietly stood up and went into her room, changing into a fresh pair of clothes she opened her window and sat on the pane. She noticed the sun peek it's head out from behind the hillsides and shine brightly down on the city of Koiyita. She sighed and walked quietly out of the room after closing the window. She nodded to herself and walked out, nothing to do for the day. At least that's what she wished she had to do today.

Neokie wandered the city, wondering what she could do to today. Shoving her hands behind her back, she sighed, wondering if she was really doing something she would be okay with. Decpetion was one thing but lying to someone who seems to trust you? Now that was beyond anything Neokie had did in her life. She held one arm and looked up, noticing a dove fly overhead. Freedom. That was what that dove had. What did Neokie have? An aura that went out of control and case people to shun her, and a bad case of unfriendliness that tended to rear it's ugly head whenever she didn't want to talk.

Letting out a sigh she turned toward the entrance of an alleyway and went inside, wanting to clear her thoughts where no one would notice. She sat against the wall and fidgeted with her fingers, trying to open the locket with the Moniyoe symbol engraved on the front. "I wonder what's in here anyway..."

She muttered to herself, fidgeting as the lock slipped out of her hands. She fumbled towards it, grabbing it she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. She stood up and stared at the locket, wondering what the symbol engraved on it was. A snake embraced a teardrop as two shruiken fell on it. A kinda intriguing symbol to some but just another puzzle for Neokie.

She began walking again, only to find Ryotuki staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Er nothing, why?"

Ryotuki shook his head, running up towards her and snatching the locket again. This time only, Neokie had lost her balance and Ryotuki caught her, they looked into each other's eyes...

At least, that's what Neokie wished would happen. Quite a daydreamer eh? She snapped out of her fantasy and twitched her ears, listening for footsteps. To her suprised, nothing was heard, only the fluttering of a dove flying toward the bell tower. She dropped her head in disappointment, continuing with her stroll.

Ryotuki knocked on the door of the building where he had followed Neokie. Only to find no response, he opened the door slowly and found the room empty. Walking forward, he examined the floor. Old and creaky, like the one at the bar. A smirk crossed his lips as he opened the door to another room. neokie's room. Nothing special, just an ordinary room. Ryotuki noticed a notebook on the desk adn picked it up. Reading the front it said 'Daily Planner'. Shaking his head, Ryotuki set the notebook down and exited the room, going back out he stood in the doorway and looked back after feelinga cold wind fly across his neck.

Probably just my imagination... He shook his head and walked out, slamming the door shut on a hand. The figure appeared in the room and found a demon trying to get his hand free.

"Fool! Send ou the familiars, follow the boy, if he meets with Neokie, she should know what to do, let the Familiars watch, but only for five minutes. Then tell them to report what they witnessed to me! We cannot hurt te boy, the blood in his veins is too strong, but he is just mortal, time will tell. Two months time to be exact..."

The figure walked away as the demon nodded and freed his hands. Pulling out a skull shaped whistle, he blew on it and a screeching sound was heard throughout the sity. Ryotuki heard it and covered his ears. "What is that"  
He questioned and sighed, continuing walking as bat sized rodents crawled out towards the demon.

"You heard the boss, follow that boy..."

The rodents squekeaed in reply and followed Ryotuki from a safe distance. Neokie was staring at the sky when Ryotuki found her.

"Neokie!"

He called out, she turned toward him, heart pounding, not forgetting her master's words...

"Ryotuki..." 


	5. I don't need to be protected!

Neokie shifted her feet awkwardly, staring at the ground. Venom from the Familiars abopve dripped and hit the ground. Neokie's ears immediately responded to this. If felt as if her heart jammed up into her throat as she spotted the familiars. 'Damnit...I thought he wouldn't interfere'  
She thought to herself and looked at Ryotuki. She forced a sheepish smile. "Um...How about we go somewhere else?" She satarted walking another way and Ryotuki didn't follow. "What's wrong...?"

Neokie froze in her tracks, she turned and faked a smile again. "Nothing's wrong! I just wanna go to the bar, see if Fokoro will let me back in." Ryotuki shook his head. "You suck at lying...But I'll go along.." Neokie shook her head and sighed, "You can see right through me." She smiled and began walking.

Ryotuki looked up. noticing a pool of liquid softening the dirt nearby. He walked over and bent down to it. "What in the...?" The Familiars had at least an IQ of -5 so they didn't care if they got killed. They were just hungry for blood. Jumping down, they lunged at Ryotuki, fangs bared. Neokie saw and gritted her teeth. "Darnit!" She yelled, running toward him, turning into a wolf she jumped, pushing Ryotuki out of the way and taking the hit. Ryotuki reacted immediately and threw his sword at the Familars, drawing it back as the rat-like figures fell apart. Bending down to the wolf, his eyes widened.

The wolf began having human-like features etched upon it's body. As quickly as the wolf had jumped earlier, it was now a human. Neokie to be exact. Ryotuki checked where the Familiars attacked and noticed burn marks. Examining the fangs of a Familiar, he noticed a liquid dripping. Touching it, his hand stung. Retracting his hand he sighed. Acid. Why did all enemies seem to use acid these days?

Ryotuki picked Neokie up, heaving her over his shoulder he began jogging to the bar. "Damnit Fokoro..You better be there.." He muttered under his breath while he notced something dripping down his shoulder blade. Blood. Neokie's blood. Quickening his pace, he saw the bar door in sight, a smirk crossed his face as he rammed into the door, falling on his back, preventing Neokie to touch the wooden floor. Fokoro rose immediately from his seat and hurried over. "WHat the heck happened!"

Ryotuki shook his head. "Ask questions later! She's bleeding badly!" Fokoro shook his head. 'Trouble always seems to follow you when you least expect it kid...' He picked up Neokie and set her down on a bed in a different room. Checking her wounds, he winced. "There were already old scars where she was hit. Now she's bleeding badly. She'll be lucky if there's no internal bleeding..." Ryotuki looked at the ground.

"She shouldn't have tried to protect me..."

"Shut up kid, she did it out of kindness."

"Kindness my foot, I can take care of myself.."

"Yeah right..."

"You wanna make something out of it!"

Ryotuki raised a fist to Fokoro's face. Fokoro simply ignored it and swatted it away. Neokie began shaking uncontrollably and Fokoro cursed. "There may have been something in the acid.. You're gonna have to wait awhile kid.,.."

Ryotuki punched the wall and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He watched the clock as hours passed. He finally fell asleep and had the same dream again. He was awoken by Fokoro. "Kid, she's okay..."

Ryotuki ran in the room and found Neokie sleeping, bloodied sheets surrounded her as a scar ran from her shoulder blade to her hip. She turned lightly in her sleep. He smirked and exited, exiting the room. 


	6. Not again

Fokoro was waiting outside, his arms were crossed and a grin on his face. "Time to pay the monthly rent kid." Ryotuki groaned in frustration. "Darnit, I help out and I still have to pay a rent...This sucks.." He pulled out his sword as Fokoro got into a defensive position.

Neokie woke up shortly after and sat uupright on the bed. Reaching her wound she felt the scar. She shook her head and stood up unsteadily, walking towards the door. She cracked it open and took a peek outside. Finding Ryotuki and Fokoro fighting each other. Her eyes widened and she stayed there, eyes peering through the crack of the door.

Ryotuki jumped at Fokoro and yelled, the bartender easily parried it with one hand. "This never gets easier." Fokoro smirked and kicked up, swatting Ryotuki to make him face the othern way. Ryotuki jumped back and wiped his cheek, blood dripped from it. "Darnit, the fifth time Fokoro!" Fokoro chuckled. "Show me your best, and I might give you three months off." Ryotuki rolled his eyes, charging at Fokoro, he made a direct on his ankle. Fokoro jumped back and disappeared, repappearing behind Ryotuki and pinning him to the ground.

Ryotuki sighed and got his face pushed into the ground. Fokoro lowered his head to RYotuki's ear and a devilish grin crossed his face. "Rent's paid." Jumping off RYotuki, he walked back to the counter and began drying his glasses. Ryotuki sat up and rubbed his head, shaking it in disappointment in himself. Neokie laughed alittle and closed the door gently, returning to bed as Ryotuki walked out.

A few hours later Neokie came out. She glanced at Fokoro and nodded. "Thanks..." Fokoro nodded. "No problem, you know. Your and Ryotuki have quite a few things in common. Also, he told me you have a locket. May I see it?" Neokie shrugged and searched her pocket for it. Pulling it out, she handed it to Fokoro who examined it.

A snake hugged a teardrop as two shruiken approached it, ready to end it's life. The Moiniyoes Symbol. The kid wasn't lying. Now he had to apologize. Great...

Ryotuki walked in by the time FOkoro handed the locket back to Neokie. Ryotuki nodded to Neokie as she waved and sent a few bags on the table. "I bought groceries idiot..." He muttered, sitting on a chair. Fokoro shook his head. "Good for you kid.." The sarcasm in his voice was highly sensed. Ryotuki sighed and crossed his arms. He eed the right side of the room, then the left side. "So..You okay Neokie?" Neokie reacted quickly, not expecting Ryotuki to reply quickly. "Um, yeah I'm fine." SHe smiled and spun around in the chair like a kid.

Ryotuki and Fokoro both smirked as FOkoro set down the towel. "I'm turning in, been a long day." Ryotuki nodded and so did Neokie as Fokoro ascended up the stairs. Ryotuki eyed Neokie who was staring at the ground. "You sure you okay?" Neokie nodded. Ryotuki shook his head. "Um..Thanks..But you didn't have to try and protect me..." Neokie frowned. "Liar, those rats were going straight toward you!"

Ryotuki smirked as Neokie walked over, sitting next to him. "Yeah but I sensed them. I didn't lift my sword because I knew I would hit you instead.." Neokie pouted, causing Ryotuki to laugh. "Heh, but yeah I'm lying anyway." Neokie laughed, clasping a hand over her mouth she yawned.

"Um...Ryotuki?"

"Yup?"

"Um..I...well..."

Neokie leaned over and kissed his lightly on the cheek. He blushed brightly and horribly as he looked at the ground. Neokie couldnt hide a smile as she looked at the gorund, embaressed. They both looked at each other and stared into each other eyes until they let it all out.

They both laughed as Fokoro smirked, watching from the top of the stairs. The night seemed to pass quickly as the two talked, Fokoro watched with a smile, a calm one.

The next morning Neokie was walking around. Fokoro walked over and picked her up by the collar. "You got a reason to be sniffing around?" Neokie struggled and jumped down. "What are you trying to do! Kick me out!" Fokoro nodded and it seemed like a game of Cat & Mouse had begun. 


	7. How they Met

As the days passed, Fokoro noticed a change in both Ryotuki and Neokie. He had given up on trying to throw Neokie out when Ryotuki had his back turned. In fact, she had seemed to get under his skin almost as deep as Ryotuki had already been his whole life.

Neokie approached Fokoro one day. "Hey Fokoro, how did you and Ryotuki meet?" Fokoro immediately stopped drying a glass and set it down. "You better have a seat, might be a long story." Neokie nodded and sat down as told on the chair in front of the counter.

Fokoro placed both hands on the counter, letting out a sigh. "Well, it all began one night while I was closing up the bar…"

It was a flashback from the past. How Fokoro knew Ryotuki so well and why they seemed like enemies and then good friends at another time. A young boy was running with a toy in his hand. Sweat poured down his face, the rain washing it off instantly as snarls came form behind him.

Lowlife demons were looking for a snack. The boy was that snack. Fokoro was outside of the bar, finished with locking it up. He wiped his hand over his forehead and began to open his umbrella until he heard a scream. He rushed towards the area where the scream was heard and found the boy surrounded, up against a wall.

A smirk immediately crossed Fokoro's face; he charged at the demons and slashed at them with his umbrella like they were nothing. The demons fled and Fokoro bent down to the crying boy. "You okay kid?" He asked, extending a hand. The boy swatted it away with his plush toy. "Leave me alone! I can take care of myself..." Fokoro smiled a gentle smile and punched the boy.

"Take care of yourself my foot, come on, I'm taking you home." Fokoro bent down and lifted the boy over his shoulders. "Hey put me down!" Fokoro shrugged. "Don't complain, I just don't want you getting hurt, what's your name anyway?" The boy's expression instantly changed. "My name? It's Ryotuki…"

Fokoro smiled once more. "I like that name…"

Fokoro finished telling the story and Neokie nodded. "Nice story Fokoro." Fokoro nodded and returned to his glass drying. Something sticking out of the counter caught his eye. He pulled it out. A plush rabbit. The same one Ryotuki was holding when he was found.

He smiled and his eyes began to swell. The door slammed open and Ryotuki walked in. "A-Are you crying?" He asked Fokoro with a shocked face as Neokie watched. Fokoro shook his head. "No, just allergies.." He placed the plush toy away and continued drying dishes. 


	8. Then it's a date

Neokie and Ryotuki's relationship began getting deeper. They never went out but the way they acted around each other became more subtle with each day. Ryotuki and Neokie sat on a roof as the sun peeked it's head out behind the mountains. Ryotuki inhaled deeply and glanced at Neokie who was staring at him. She looked away at the ground but Ryotuki stopped her, grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

She blushed as he smiled at her. She stood back up and they began walking around. They visited all the vendors and even went to see the Training Center at the center of town. (Ironic isn't it?)

At the center, they have viewed the latest techniques for both defensive and offensive maneuvers, Ryotuki tried a new sword but it proved to be too much for the boy.

By the time they came back out, the sun was already going back to hide. Ryotuki smiled at Neokie, reaching for her hand once more but she withdrew it back. "I'll see you later Ryotuki, night." Ryotuki nodded and headed back towards the bar.

Neokie walked back into the isolated house where she and Ryotuki had met and sighed. The figure appeared behind her as she set foot in the house, cupping a hand over her mouth he whispered into her ear. "I'm impatient, so time's up. How is the boy?" Neokie broke free of the figure's hand and faced him. "He believes that I like him and I have gained his trust completely..." The figure clapped his hands in victory.

"Splendid. Now we shall hold a ball, the best Masquerade ball of them all. Invite the boy and the survivor of the Moiniyoes, he will prove useful." Neokie seemed hesitant, retreating a step back.

"I..I don't approve Senith..."

"Silence! You shall call me by master and master only!'

"But master...--"

"We shall speak no more of this! Now invite the boy and find something to wear before I wring out your throat. You are just an object. Remember that, no pain, or emotion can befall upon you!"

Senith disappeared and Neokie fell on her knees, she would have cried if she could, but like Senith said, no tears fell. IT was like they refused to. Maybe she really was an object. Then what were those feelings she had felt while with Ryotuki and Fokoro these past two months? Just memories of someone else? No. That couldn't be possible.

She had feelings of her own. They just came out on their own. Neokie stood back up, and headed outside. It was nighttime already and she began walking in the direction of the bar.

Ryotuki sighed and spun around on the chair. He felt like trying to kick Fokoro's butt but that quickly faded from his mind. Fokoro glanced at him. "Something on your mind?" Ryotuki shook his head.

"Not really."

"Yeah right...Tell the truth or you pay rent in advance."

"For crying out loud..Fine, I'm thinking about Neokie ya happy!"

"Love is in the air and its not even spring..."

"I swear, I'm gonna.."

Neokie entered before Ryotuki could even try to raise a fist to Fokoro. Ryotuki sat back down and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Neokie."

"Hey Ryotuki, Fokoro. Something I miss?"

Fokoro whipped the back of Ryotuki's head with his towel as a joke and smirked, winking at the girl.

"Nope, everything's fine."

"Ow! That hurt ya jerk.."

"Heh, you guys are having fun."

Neokie walked over and sat next to Ryotuki. She fumbled with her fingers and looked at the ground. "There's a masquerade Ball going on tomorrow, you two are invited."

She faked a smile and her heart seemed to ache further. Ryotuki grinned. "Nice! So we have to dress up like Halloween?" Fokoro nodded. "Yup, that's why it's called a masquerade ball..." Ryotuki nodded. Neokie stood up and headed for the door. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She walked out the door but Ryotuki stopped her. "Hey, let me walk you home.." Neokie smiled. "Um,..Sure..." They began walking and came to the abandoned building.

Ryotuki faced Neokie as she reached for the doorknob. "Hey Neokie wait!" Neokie turned around and Ryotuki kissed her on the lips quickly, removing them as soon as they had made contact. Neokie blushed a bright red and nodded entering the house with a quick 'thanks' and goodbye'. Ryotuki punched his fist in the air and jumped, happy that he had taken a chance. 


	9. Masquerade Madness

It was the night of the ball. Everyone in Kyotia was invited, there had to be at least a thousand people at the ball. The ball took place at the castle at the edge of town. An awkward location but at leastt everyone knew how to get there. Nekie walked around, she was dressed as a fallen angel, a mask mask shielded her identity and wings hung from her back loosely. She clenched her dress that sheilded her heart, worried about tonight. I'Please...Ryotuki and Fokoro...Don't come...'/I

But her words didn't stop Ryotuki from shotting at a chance to dance with Neokie. A knight walked into the room, a helmet covered his face while his eyes searched the area. He shook his head and walked over to the nearby wall. Next to him, a man wearing a black mask and hat sat in a chair while his eyes played around, looking at people.

"So you decided to play Zorro Fokoro?"

"Yeah Prince Charming..."

Fokoro snickered and Ryotuki shot him a glare from his helmet. Neokie who was on the other side of the room, sensed both of their presences. "Darnit.." She bit her lip and looked around, a worried and hopeless look on her face. Fokoro placed his hands behind his head and sighed. "So any sign of your Princess?"

Ryotuki was certainly getting annoyed. You couldn't tell since he was wearing a helmet but boy was he red. Shaking his head he threw his arms in the air, but noticed the sword at Fokoro's side.

"Hey didn't Zorro use a thinner sword?"

"Yeah but I'm not really Zorro...That's why I brought a katana..In case things get..Rough..."

"Rough?"

"Just trust me on this one kid."

Ryotuki rolled his eyes and sighed. Fokoro sensed his despair and stood up, looking around. He was sening Neokie's aura, trying to find her out of all the people gathered here. His eyes shot up, looking across the room to someone in a blue dress with loosely hung wings, a mask over her face which was also concealed by parts of raven black hair. She was abnormally pale and thin so Fokoro instantly found her. There was Neokie, Fokoro raised a hand and pointed a finger at her. "Hey kid, I found your Princess, only she's an angel, a fallen one actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay. Let. Me. Try. Again. Clearly."

"...That's just stupid."

"Fine. Neokie's right there."

Fokoro made a mocking face at Ryotuki as Ryotuki immediately stood up. He saw her and blinked. "Wow..She looks really...Pretty..." Another snicker was heard from Fokoro. "Pretty..Nice word kid." Ryotuki shook his head and stormed off, leaving Fokoro to laugh by himself. Neokie sighed and began walking, she walked down an isolated hal and into a different room. Ryotuki followed the whole way. quietly but quickly. Neokie leaned against the wall and fell on her knees, her head in her hands. Ryotuki was in a world of bewilderment, it showed on his face as he approached her.

"Neokie?" He asked as he took a step forward. Neokie swiped her hand at Ryotuki, shooing him away. "You shouldn't have come!" Ryotuki steped back, avoiding Neokie's hand but he quickly bent down and caught it. "Why?" Neokie looked up at him and Ryotuki removed her mask, a look of sincerity underneath his helmet.

"Ryotuki..." Neokie sobbed, lunging at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly. Ryotuki sighed and removed his helmet, a shiver was sent up his spine and he gently released himself from Neokie's grasp. he stood up and looked around, Neokie bit down on her lip, standing up quickly she got in front of Ryotuki. "Senith you can't hurt him!"

Neokie fell backwards, hitting the wall. Ryotuki ran over and heard laughing all over the room. "Fool, I warned you about calling me by my name..." Senith appeared, a smug look on his face. He had brown shredded hair, a black cloak to fit it all. Basic bad guy clothing. He chuckled to himself as Neokie slowly struggled to get up. "But thank you for leading the boy here Neokie."

Ryotuki glanced at Neokie. "What?" Neokie shook her head. "I can explain Ryotuki, honestly!" Senith rolled his eeys.

"Plain and simple, Neokie decieved you and you fell for it, hook line a sinker." Ryotuki shot his eyes at Neokie who turned pale and looked away. "I trusted you!" 


	10. I can't believe I trusted you

Neokie remained silent, she clenched her fist as Ryotuki took an angered step forward, Sentih got between them, a devious grin on his face. "So now angry at her, or yourself." Ryotuki pulled out his sword. "What do you want with me anyway?" Senith smiled. "Ever hear of the Maingryus? YOu're the last one of their race. or so we think If I am correct, you are the key to leading the world into death." Ryotuki took a step back, gathering information in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" He asked cautiously, glancing at Neokie, he noticed she was now gone. Senith noticed the reaction on Ryotuki's face through his helmet and shook his head. "Stop worrying about Neokie boy, she's just an object, true emotions aren't shown from her. She's a pretty good actress though isn't she?" Rytuki glared instantly, his eyes full of rage as his voice sounded cracky. "Leave her out of this!"

Senith clapped his hands. "But I must say, congratulations on holding your emotions in. It must be hard on someone lke you, finding out that someone you like or even love, actually was playing with you like an object." Instantly something in Ryotuki snapped as he charged straight on, grabbing the closest thing near him. A wooden pole. Before Ryotuki could move he felt the feel of cold steel against his neck. His eyes rolled to the side and widened as he saw Neokie holding the blade.

"P-Put the...Pole...Down...R-Ryotuki..." She said shakily as tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. Ryotuki let his guard down for the moment, hesitating about whether to trust Neokie again. But that was all Senith needed to take advantage of him. Sentih jumped and hit Ryotuki in the back of the head, a devilish grin on his face. Ryotuki felt a sharp pain in his neck as he fell to the ground slowly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He could hear voices as Neokie caught him, she seemed to be shouting at Senith but Ryotuki was already unconcious.

Neokie held Ryotuki as Senith took a step forward. "Lock him up in a cell Neokie, we'll experiment later." Neokie clenched her fist. "No." "What was that?" Sentih asked, he turned towards Neokie and clenched his fist. Neokie fell backwards in pain, holding herself. "I said no!" She shouted, wincing as she struggled to get back up. Senith approached Neokie and kicked her, sending her into a wall. Neokie got back up, a lifeless expression on her face. Senith smiled. "Good puppet."

Fokoro came running as Neokie placed Ryotuki in the cell, anger painted on his face. "Traitor!" He shouted at Neokie as he swung his blade. Neokie parried with her arm, the expression on her face plain as day. Fokoro, noticed this and jumped back. "Fight it Neokie!" Sentih appeared behind Fokoro and knocked him out. Neokie showed no reaction as she fought with herself. I'Fokoro needs help now!

I'm too weak, I can't even control myself anymore...'/i

Tears fell from Neokie's face again as she wiped them away with her sleeve. She took Fokoro to the same cell as Ryotuki and restrained him as well.

Ryotuki awoke later on, his head aching terribly, he reached for the back of his head and felt himself restrained, cuffed behind his back. He looked down and noticed he was not in his costume, but in his regular clothes. Fokoro sat behind him, still unconcious. Ryotuki looked around and noticed they were both in a small cell, four sides, only one way out and no window. Great.

Ryotuki got on his knees, he crawled over to Fokoro and kicked him in the head. Fokoro immediately woke up and noticed Ryotuki while rubbing his head against the wall. "What the heck is wrong with you? I warn you about girls like Neokie and you immediately go and fall for one!" Ryotuki scooted away, looking at the ground. "Shut up...You encouraged it..." Fokro fell silent and looked away. "Emotions shouldn't be played with. Doesn't Neokie know that?"Ryotuki pondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Something's wrong kid. Something wasn't right with her face when I fought her."

"You attacked her!"

"...I thought you were dead."

"Right...Anyway this is all that stupid Senith's fault, he's making Neokie go against us against her will."

"This is her choice. She chose to let Senith control her or maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it's something bigger then that. Maybe we're playing with something older then the Moiniyoes, older then life itself."

"Maybe you're right."

Ryotuki sighed and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. 


	11. Power? Inside me?

Ryotuki had the same dream he had awhile back. Monsters ate at his chest as no one helped. Except this time, the only thing you could hear was nothing but Ryotuki's flesh being torn. Ryotuki winced, this time he could feel pain as he waited for the singing. He head nothing and scrambled to his feet. Running as fast as he could the pressure on his chest was too much. He tripped and hit the ground, as the monsters surrounded him, he noticed his chest. It was healed as he stood back up.

The monsters jumped at him but were reflected back by a bright lightas he immediately woke back up again.

Ryotuki lifted his head against the wall as the chains restraining bruised his wrists. He noticed Fokoro staring at a spot in the wall and sighed, his attention and expression changed as the cell door swung open, creaking from poor treament and rusted hinges. Senith stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Fokoro gritted his teeth as his eyes turned an angered red. He lunged at Senith, only to have the chains cut the distance between the two.

Senith approached Ryotuki and stop. He pulled out his balade from it's sheath slowly. Ryotuki closed his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat which felt like his heart. Hard. He swallowed hard. Senith smirked and lifted the balde as Fokoro struggled more. "I swear, if you lay one hand on the boy..."

Senith shifted his eyes. "You won't live long enough." He threw the blade as it stuck in the wall, inched by Fokoro's neck. Fokoro's expression remained unaffected, still full of anger as Ryotuki opened his eyes quickly upon Senith's comment. He bit down on his lip and blood dripped from it. Senith noticed the blood and walked over to Fokoro, kicking him in the stomach as he sheathed his sword.

Fokoro spat out blood as Ryotuki struggled out of his chains, failing. Senith approached Ryotuki once more, wiping the blood from Ryotuki's chin and smirked. "You know this blood? Maingryu blood. A rare type of blood. Found only in one thing. Maingryus." Ryotuki had a confused look. i'But...I thought my blood is just normal..Normal from everyone elses...'/i

Senith flicked the blood away as he grinned deviously. "You're the only maingryu left. Let me explain. Maingryu blood lets you get anywhere these days in this wretched world. Even if you have a single drop in a vile, it can get you millions. But I'm not after money. I'm after the power. That's why...I'm going to kill you. But not today. YOu have a day or two before I start experimenting on you."

Ryotuki's eyes widened as Senith raised his blade once more, removing it from it's sheath. He smirked and walked away. He looked at Fokoro who had changed back once more. "I'm okay kid. What about you"  
Ryotuki shook his head. "I'm fine. But Maingryu? Have you ever heard of them Fokoro?"

Fokoro guiltily nodded his head 'yes'. "A clan of power and wealth, this was their ultimate downfall of both them and the Moiniyoes. A sad story but true. No lies but the story has always changed since most people don't know the real story. I'm the only one who does."

Ryotuki's expression changed as Fokoro spoke. His eyes widened as the scar on his face grew smaller. Fokoro gave a sorrowful look and then tried to smile. Ryotuki made no reaction and thought for awhile as silence spread through the cold cell. Ryotuki clenched his fists as he stared at a spot at the wall. "Fokoro...Tell me a story? As a last wish."

Fokoro shook his head and smirked. "You're not gonna die kid, I won't let that happen. But I'll tell you a story anyway, to pass time." Ryotuki forced a smile while Fokoro began.

"The Moiniyoes were scholars, collecting treasures and endangering their lives as their reputation grew. They were the best of friends with each other. But one day, the Maingryus grew too curious as one of their people came back with a scroll bestowed upon them from a treasure hunt with the MOiniyoes. Upon more research they found out about the power in their blood and grew power-hungry. Their powers were unbelievable but the price they paid for it was their appearence and sanity. They couldn't control their powers. The Moiniyoes tried to snap them out of it but started a feud between them. I stayed out of it for my personal reasons. After that, that was it. Looks like we're both the sole survivors." Ryotuki let out a whispered sigh. "Sorry Fokoro." Fokoro shook his head back.

"No sorries kid, I'm going to sleep. Night."

The next day Ryotuki had a rude awakening. He found himself strapped to a cold metal table. He struggled to get free as he noticed Neokie standing over him. He looked into her eyes and noticed something wrong about them. They were lifeless, not happy and vivid as he had recalled them to be. He wanted to lift a hand up to touch her but they were restrained once more. Neokie stepped back and disappeared as the room remained quiet. Ryotuki let out a sigh. "Neokie...What happened?"

Neokie stared at her feet as she let out a sigh. Walking she stopped at a wall and rolled her hand into a ball, striking the wall with all her might. She stared at her fist as the sounds from her punch faded from the hallway. The noise of drippng water filled the lonely silence as Neokie withdrew her fist. It bloodied her skirt as she continued walking again. 'I'm gonna help Ryotuki and Fokoro. Even if it kills me.'

Senith stepped out of the shadows and smirked as he saw the dent in the wall. "That girl is progressing quite well. Perhaps she will be better then a Maingryu. Ha ha...Or maybe the Maingryu will destroy her." He stepped back into the shadows. 'Least of my concerns, I will now see how well this boy can fight.'

Ryotuki scanned the area around, seeing complete darkness as he grew weaker. He began to black out until he heard scattered sounds. A bright light flashed in his eyes as Fokoro stood there grinning. "I say you won't die and boom, you're dying. Some guardian I am." He said with a high tone of sarcasm in his voice. He pulled out his recovered katana and sliced off the restraints as Ryotuki fell off the table. Fokoro caught him and helped him up. "Come on."

Fokoro hoisted Ryotuki over his shoulder and began running down the hallway. bit down on his lip and yelled. "I can run!" Fokoro stopped immediately and dropped him. "Then run!" Ryotuki stood up and followed as they exited the building, and outside. Fokoro stopped immediately as Ryotuki eyed him confused. Whispering was heard around them as Fokoro fell, bleeding from the side.

"Fokoro!" Ryotuki cried out bending over to him as Fokoro spat out blood. Fokoro raised a hand and shook his head. "I'm fine, just...Beat him..." He blacked out and Ryotuki laid him against a tree. Ryotuki stood up, with a look in his eyes. It was a glare that seemed to pierce through everything, a flame of hatred burning through them.

Senith laughed as he pulled out his sword. Neokie somehow appeared in front of him and shook her head. "Don't hurt him!" Senith glared and swatted her as Neokie fell, slumping against a tree. "Fool." Neokie struggled to get up but Ryotuki appeared in front of her, his back turned to her. "Neokie. Stay out of this. It's personal. Just take care of Fokoro please." Neokie nodded ad stood back up shakily, limping over to Fokoro. Ryotuki noticed her bloodied fist and turned back to Senith, his blade pointing at the madman.

"You will not leave here alive. You've hurt my friends and you're just trying to become power-hungry! I'm gonna stop you even if it means the death of me." Ryotuki exclaimed, the Maingryu blood in him boiling up. Senith watched with a smirk as Ryotuki's eyes flashed red, he seemed to grow fangs. This must have been the Maingryu power FOkoro had told him about earlier.

Ryotuki tried to grab ahold of the power inside but all he could do was prevent the final transformation as he thought to himself. 'Just beat Senith and the power will be no more. Get a grip...' 


	12. The Last Battle

Senith sneered at Ryotuki's threat. "Big words for a boy with a toy." He disappeared as the clashing of blades was heard. Ryotuki parried Senith's attack from behind, returning it with an attack of his own. Senith jumped back, avoiding the blade as Ryotuki charged, yelling as he swung his blade like a baseball bat. Senith jumped and landed on Ryotuki's blade, he kicked and Ryotuki fell back, hitting a tree as Neokie bit down on her lip, too busy healing Fokoro's wound.

Senith disappeared once more and RYotuki got back up, breathing hard as blood dripped from his lip. Senith jumped from behind but RYotuki dodged, rolling to the left as he stood back up, charging and impaling Senith's right arm. A gleam of hope shined in Neokie's eyes as Senith withdrew back, bleeding. Ryotuki smirked and grasped his blade tightly, ready to deliver another blow to him.

"Very good, it seems that Moiniyoe still knows how to fight. But this is only the tip of my power." Senith laughed as he began to transform, spikes erupted from his back as fangs grew outward from his mouth. His hands grew claws and scales as a tail popped out. He let out a howl as Ryotuki stood back, eyes widened. The monster stood on hind legs, letting out another roar as a dark aura surrounded it, a purple aura.

All Ryotuki could think in his head was sudden fear. This seemed like a familiar aura. Ryotuki remembered that this was the aura he sensed when he had first met Neokie. This must had been the aura Fokoro had sensed. i'Senith was following us wasn't he!'/i  
He was trembling as he thought that to himself. He shook his head and heard something. He turned to Fokoro and noticed that his wounds had closed up, that he was healed. He had to keep fighting. He had to.

The blood inside Ryotuki told him to keep fighting as Ryotuki nodded, standing up and running towards the transformed monster. Stabbing his balde into the side. "This. IS for Fokoro!" He yelled, pulling out his blade and jumping back. The monster threw it's head back in pain as it jumped, appearing behind Ryotuki, stabing in him the bakc with his claws, holding him in the air, claws through him.

Ryotuki gasped for air but could only taste the sweet feeling of blood as it dripped. Neokie stood up, frantically wanting to help but stayed back, watching as the monster threw Ryotuki down and crushed him with it's foot. Ryotuki let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his sword, stabbing the monster's foot, crawling out of it's grasp as he slumped against a tree. A bright light flashed and he looked at himself. The pain was gone butthe wounds still remained. "Like in my...Dream..." He said to himself.

He grasped the balde in his hand and charged again, stabbing the monster who was once Senith between the eyes. The monster howled and jumped back, running from battle. The rain seemed to wash away doubt from everyone else. Everyone else, but RYotuki. Ryotuki ran towards the direction of the fleer. "Coward!" He yelled as Neokie ran in front of him. "Stop! You can't go on!" She spread out her arms and shook her head as Ryotuki glared, the Maingryu blood taking control.

"You have to stop please!" She pleaded, grasping at his open wounds. I'm sorry for all I've done...But you have to stop now, please! If you go on any further--" Ryotuki fell forward suddenly, causing Neokie to fall back, falling on her knees. She shook her head as she wiped the blood from his face. She clenched her fists as she lay Ryotuki down, the rain mixing with the blood on the ground and the mud.

Fokoro rose slightly, wincing with every breath. He felt his wound and saw none. He noticed that he was not in the woods, but back at the bar in his bed. He held his head and tried the remember the past events. His eyes widened as he jumped out of bed, rushing down the stairs he opened the door to Ryotuki's room, and found Ryotuki sleeping, Neokie by his bedside. "Is he..." Neokie shook her head. "He's fine. Fokoro...I'm sorry." Fokoro sighed. "It's okay." He walked out and sighed. "Maybe there is hope for them. Both of them." He smiled to himself.

FIN 


End file.
